User blog:Calvinmasiglatw/Buddyfight:Vanguard analogies
This is my first blog post in the BF Wiki and I'm not really that good with BF yet So, I made an analogy of the BF Worlds and the CFV Clans based on their artistic theme, and a quick overview of their abilities, here it is Dragon World, pretty straight forward, a bunch of dragons/ dragon related things also gaining advantages by having an open board (Narukami) and also by being really offensive combined with defense (Kagero), so it'd be -Dragon World : Kagero, Narukami Hero World, a world of heroes that seeks *Koutei voice* ULTIMATE JUSTICE! and Darkheroes, being the evil side of the Dimension Police -Hero World : Dimension Police Darkness Dragon World: a world full of dark dragons, and the opposite of the Dragon World (Shadow Paladin), also gains advantages by killing their own units, and being able to gain advantages by killing the opponent's units like dealing damage, just like the Revengers in Shadow Paladins. -Darkness Dragon World : Shadow Paladin Danger World is kinda like the Dark Gold Paladins powering up their board and killing them later for extra calls, and beatdown strategies. -Danger World : Gold Paladins (the dark side at least) Ancient World reminds me of Tachikaze, in art and in playstyle, focusing on one GIANT attack on the opponent, the only difference is that Tachi kills their units which make for a single high-powered attack, and Ancient World can only make one attack because they can't call anythig else on the board. -Ancient World : Tachikaze Dungeon World is pretty hard by just skimming through art styles and play styles, so I want the experienced players to decide :3 -Dungeon World : You Decide Katana World is like a reflection of CFV's ninja clan, Nubatama, with the Ninja's restricting the opponent, like Nubatama's playstyle, and the Skull Warriors remind me of Great Nature, quick attacks at the cost of killing them, which may trigger abilities that happen on retire, just like Great Nature - Katana World : Nubatama, Great Nature Legend world is an easy guess which any CFV player can see, from the names themselves, you can see the two Paladin clans (Royal and Gold). And when you see what this World does, the resemblance is uncanny, from chain attacks, to high power beatdown, it's like a mirror! -Legend World : Royal and Gold Paladins Magic World is Probably my favorite since it combines my favorite clans all together, Oracle Think Tank, Genesis, and Bermuda triangle, I compare them to OTT because of their tricks to make up for their low power, massive draw power and the magic theme, Bermuda Triangle because they return units to their hand to reactivate effects, and Genesis because they withdraw and charge their soul everytime through the help of other card effects. -Magic World : Oracle Think Tank, Genesis, Bermuda Triangle Star Dragon World is another world that reminds me of three clans, the Link Joker, Dark Irregulars, and Pale Moon, I only compare them to LJ because of their art style and that's it, Dark Irregulars because they get a mass amount of soul, and Pale Moon because there are cards that put themselves to the soul, and activate skills from within. Star Dragon World : Link Joker, Dark Irregulars, and Pale Moon Thanks for reading and sorry if you don't get anything about cfv :3 Category:Blog posts